One More Night
by harmony1610
Summary: It had gone on for too long and tonight would be the night for them to indulge for the last time. Pointless Smut.


Hello fanfiction world! This is my first story after reading fanfiction for like six years now. I decided to try my hand at smut cause it's all I ever read (no shame). Please review cause I am thinking of continuing this story :)

* * *

"Malfoy, we can't keep doing this."

It had gone on for months now. Sneaking around and making lov- no, no she couldn't allow herself to believe that it was anything more than fucking. That was the deal they'd made after a hard fast and confusing tryst against the wall of their shared Head commons room. They weren't even friends, it was purely physical. No emotions just skin against skin and then it was over, that is, until the next time one of them needed their fix.

She had been studying in her room, of course, getting ready for her final NEWTS, when she'd felt the all too familiar change in atmosphere. After their unspoken agreement, neither of them locked the doors to their individual rooms. His hands rested on his hips as his fingers splayed across the tops of her thighs. She turned around to push him away but her voice was lost as soon as his lips made contact with her neck. Instinctively she tilted her head to give him better access as he left a trail of open mouthed kisses down to her collarbone and then back up to _his_ spot. The one place he knew that once he'd gotten access to he was golden. Hermione bit her lip and moaned as his tongue and teeth branded her.

"Just one more time, Granger," Malfoy, mumbled against her skin as his hands grasped her breasts through her night gown. His fingers tentatively rubbed around her nipples but never coming in contact with them as she squirmed.

"Stop teasing," she whined, arching her back and pushing her breasts against his hands while her own had wound itself in his hair.

He licked her neck where love bites had been made as if trying to heal them. Then he spoke in a low voice, lips grazing her ear, "One more night.."

No, Hermione thought, this should end right now. In the beginning it was easy but now lines were blurring and it was becoming difficult to discern between right and wrong. The right thing to do would be to calmly turn around and ask him to leave. Besides she still had three more scrolls to review before the end of the week. Just as she was about to push him away, his hands flattened against her breast and slowly made circles on her nipples, just the way she liked. Her head threw back against her chest as she moaned once again. She heard that all too familiar infuriating chuckle before he mock moaned her. Fuck it all, one more night wouldn't do any harm. With her mind made up, Hermione ripped his hands off her and stood up from the chair. She could tell by his face he thought that she was rejecting him but before he could open his mouth she silence him with a passionate kiss, her hands tangling in his platinum hair. Draco quickly caught on kissing her back just as fervently.

His hands trailed down her back and gripped the globes of her behind. Hermione could feel him hardening against her stomach. Impatiently she started to move them towards her four poster bed. Clothes were quickly discarded as they moved toward the center of the bed.

Hermione threw her legs on either side of Draco so she was straddling his legs. Draco brought his hand up to her curly mane and brought her down for another kiss, distracting her as he flipped them over. He kissed down her jaw to her neck and around her collar bone again. She breathed heavily as he made his way towards her breasts.

"Merlin, I love your breasts," he breathed before he took one in his mouth and sucked. Hermione arched her back as her hands flew to his head bringing him closer to her. He licked and nipped and suckled on her breast and then switched to the other and back again. Hermione's moans filled the room as her legs circled around his waist and she ground up into him. Draco moaned against her breast, "Naughty."

He continued kissing his way down her body until he reached her hips. He carefully spread her legs apart so she was spread eagle in front of him. He licked his lips as he stared down at the heart of her. If he had learned anything in the past couple months, it was that nothing was more arousing than hearing Hermione Granger scream his name while he ate her out. Without a second thought he leaned down and gave a firm lick from her opening up to her clit.

"Oh gods, Draco!" Her hips jerked up on their own accord.

"Tell me what you want," Draco murmured above her pussy.

"Please, Draco please!" She lifted her hips up in an attempt to make contact with his lips but he smirked and pulled back.

"Nuh uh. Not until you tell me what you want." His fingers stroked her inner thighs while his hands kept her firmly in place. He looked down at her pussy once more. "Mm, Granger, you're _so_ wet. Is that all for me?"

Hermione moaned in response lifting her hips once again.

"Come on, Granger don't be so stubborn. I just want to suck on that pretty clit of yours." She whimpered as Draco chuckled. "But I can't until you tell me what you want."

Hermione looked down and locked eyes with him. The sight alone, was enough for her to come right there. His normally perfect blonde hair was messy with some strands hanging over his eyes while she was bare and open to him.

"I want you to lick and suck my pussy. I want you to tongue fuck me until I come."

Draco smirked, "That's all I needed to hear."

His lips descended on her again and Hermione screamed in pleasure. He flattened his tongue against her clit and circled it like he did to her breasts. His whole mouth came down on her clit as she lifted her hips up to him.

"Oh, ohh, unnh yes! Yes! Draco, unh right there! Again, again oh gods!" Her hands came down to his head and his hands came under her ass to lift her up for better access. He licked up and down her pussy then sucked on her clit and licked up and down her pussy again.

"Gods, Hermione you taste so good. You're so wet for me, all for me." His tongue wrapped around her clit once more and gave a firm suck as he pulled back. She gave a deep moan that Draco could feel reverberate through her body. He looked back up her body before he dipped lower and slithered his tongue deep into her. Hermione grabbed his head and tried to take him deeper, grinding her hips into his face.

"Don't stop, don't ever stop! So goo- _Ohh Draco_!"

He could tell that she was close. In the beginning of their relationship (?), it was all about getting pleasure from the other person. He'd come to her in need of a fix and vice versa. But somewhere it had changed and he noticed what made her moan in pleasure or scream out his name. She knew what could make him groan and give her that look that was purely lust. They knew each other's bodies in ways that no one else did.

"Mm, you taste so good, baby," Draco gave a firm lick up her quim once more then settled on her clit. He took it into his mouth and gently sucked on it while massaging it with his tongue. He looked up at her through his lashes and moaned into her body. In that second, Hermione's back arched, her toes curled, her head threw back and she screamed as she came. Draco continued to massage her clit and she rode out her orgasm and then settled, breathlessly into the mattress. He licked the juices he could reach off his chin and lips, then wiped the rest on the sheets below him.

Hermione's chest rose and down as Draco slid between her legs and rose up to kiss her. She reciprocated the kiss as she felt him, hard and ready, against her inner thigh.

"That's the hardest I think I've ever come."

"I know."

"What do you mean 'you know'?"

"I mean," Draco positioned himself between her lower lips and began to make subtle movements against her clit, "that Nott couldn't have been that good and Weasley definitely couldn't have provoked a response like that from you- ugh, you're so wet."

Hermione moaned into his kiss and brought her hands to his bum, pushing him harder against her and creating greater friction.

"Mm, cocky are we?" She asked looking up at him.

Draco moved his hands to her bum as well and pushed harder against her as they grinded on each other. "Oh, yes we are, Granger." He rolled his hips against hers, making his tip hit her clit each time.

"Ooh fuck, Granger you feel so good."

"Unh, more," Hermione groaned.

They ground harder against each other not wanting to come yet but wanting the pleasure to last forever. Eyes closed tight and head thrown back, Hermione's mouth was shaped in a perfect 'o'. Draco looked down at her in awe, sliding effortlessly against her again and again, their juices mixing. Hermione opened her eyes and smirked at him. Before Draco knew it, she had flipped them so she was on top. Grabbing his arms and pinning them above his head, she leaned down and kissed him.

"You minx," he smiled up at her. It was a good look for him, she thought. Being with him like this, showed her so much more of him than she'd ever seen before, literally and figuratively.

She continued rolling her hips against his, grinding their most intimate parts together. Chests pressed together and lips only breaths apart, Hermione looked into his eyes as she raised her hips and finally,_ finally_ lowered herself onto him. They both groaned as he slid into her inch by inch slowly, until he was fully inside her, to the hilt. Draco leaned up and captured her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth and soundlessly kissing her.

"You feel so good inside me, Draco." Hermione groaned and she started moving her hips. She released his hands and sat up on his cock. She moved forward and backward, rolling her hips. "Unh, Draco, you feel so good, mm."

A lot of men didn't like when they were on the bottom, but secretly, Draco loved it. Hermione was like a goddess when she rode him. With each gasp and moan, she set the pace and steadily brought them to the brink of pleasure and then slowed down just to bring them back to the brink again. She threw her head back as Draco thrust up into her each time she sank down onto him.

"You're so sexy right now, Hermio- fuck! Ugh, you're so tight and hot and wet," He moaned. "I could fuck you all night."

"Unh, challenge accepted."

He laughed darkly as he stilled her hips with his hands and sat up. "As much as I would love that, I don't think you'd survive that many orgasms."

Hermione rolled her hips and Draco groaned as he felt her pussy walls clench him tightly. "Is it that I can't survive that many orgasms or is it that you don't have the stamina?"

"Ha! You witch! I'll show you stamina," he growled in her ear and began thrusting up forcefully hitting her g-spot each time. Again and again, thrust after thrust he brought her closer and closer to her second orgasm.

"Annhh! Unh Draco!"

"That's it, baby- unh fuck! You're so tight unh! I love fucking you tight pussy-ahh fuuuuucckkk!"

"Fuck me Draco! Fuck me harder! Harder! Haaarrdderr! Oh gods I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me, come on baby! Come around my hard cock-"

"Draco I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm com- Dracooo!"

"Unh, that's my girl unh fuuckshit-'Ermione!"

They came together, Hermione arched back and Draco spilling his seed into her. She collapsed against his chest and he leaned back against the head board.

"Told you, you couldn't handle all night," He smirked down at her.

"Oh, Malfoy, it's barely even midnight. We've still got a long time to go."

He smiled, "Bring it."


End file.
